The present invention relates to a process for producing a turbulence device which is to be mounted in at least one flow duct of a heat exchanger of a motor vehicle, comprising the following process steps: in a first process step, at least one shaping operation is used to produce at least one substantially meandering turbulence device with substantially smooth walls from a substantially continuously planar sheared strip, wherein a longitudinal direction of the walls runs substantially parallel to a forward feed direction of the sheared strip. In a second process step, wall sections are deformed at least by an angle α in relation to the forward feed direction, in such a way that undercuts are produced in relation to the forward feed direction.
The invention further relates to an apparatus for carrying out a process as described herein, comprising at least one set of rollers for successively shaping the sheared strip, in particular the sheet-metal blank into a substantially meandering turbulence device with substantially smooth walls, at least one apparatus with roller stamping dies for deforming the wall sections at least by an angle α in relation to the forward feed direction, in such a way that undercuts are produced in relation to the forward feed direction, and at least one apparatus for cutting the turbulence device to a predetermined length.
The present invention further relates to a turbulence device produced by a process as described herein.